After It All
by Deepinthefanfiction
Summary: We love Loving-and-Awkward's story 'The Luxury of Knowing' and are really sad that the last chapter is going to be released, so I was originally writing just an epilogue, but it turned into an epilogue Fanfiction. Hope you like it! BTW the OC is Hope's daughter Primrose.
1. After it ends

**After it All**

* * *

**All rights go to Loving-and-awkward for her amazing story**

**Oh ya and Suzanne Collins too for her amazing story and characters**

**But we own the plot to this one**

**Third Person POV:**

* * *

"Finnick, I need to speak to you." Peeta said. "Sit down." He gestured to a chair at the round wood table. The younger version of Finnick sat. Peeta sat across from him. "I see you are uh, getting closer to Hope." Peeta said. Finnick squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. Finnick, after a hesitation, nodded. "You've been friends with her forever, and I have no doubts you don't want to hurt your friendship, or her for that matter." He said. Finnick nodded again. "But I'm telling you, if you hurt he-" Peeta stopped in the middle of the sentence. His eyes glazed over and his hands started to clench and unclench. "AUNT KATNISS!" Finnick yelled up the stairs. "YES," she answered. She appeared at the top of the stairs. "It's Uncle Peeta." Finnick said, the look of concern growing in his eyes. Katniss raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. In there Peeta was gripping the back of the chair, but he heard someone come in. "SHE'S A MUTT! A STINKING MUTT!" Peeta roared. Finnick raced up the stairs nearly tripping on the top step. Katniss kept repeating, "The pearl, Peeta. The locket." This went on for a half an hour, till the time where Katniss had to choke back tears. Then Peeta slumped to the ground, unconscious. He quickly got up with a worried look in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, concern noticeable in his voice. Katniss shook her head and went to hug Peeta. The real Peeta. The sweet, kind, loving baker. Peeta pulled her closer and Katniss gave a sigh of relief into his shoulder. "Thank God" Peeta whispered into her ear. Katniss gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't think you were going to come back from that one. It was the longest ever." She said, tears almost flowing free. She had to stay strong, for Hope, and Hunter, and Tessa, and Finnick.

* * *

**7 Years Later; Third POV**

"Do you, Finnick Lake Odair, take Hope Ember Mellark to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better and for worse, through sickness and health, through sun and rain, and through love and hate?" The minister started the vows. "I do." He answered, starring deep into Hope's eyes. "And do you, Hope Ember Mellark, take Finnick Lake Odair to be your lawfully wedded husband, through the good and the bad, through love and hate, through arguments and peace?" The minister asked Hope. "I do." She answered, the beach breeze blowing back her sea green dress. "You are now pronounced husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Till death do you part." The minister said. Finnick didn't hesitate, neither did Hope. When their lips connected fireworks of applause and cheers erupted from their small crowd. It couldn't have been a more perfect day. Hope had one bridesmaid, her maid of honor, Tessa. And Finnick had Hunter as his Best Man. The only people that were there were Katniss and Peeta Mellark, Johanna Reyes and James, Annie Cresta, and Haymitch Abernathy. And of course Hunter and Tessa. It was a wedding on the district 4 beach, under an arch of white roses, which Katniss oddly had a really big problem about. Hope wore a sea green dress that flapped around her ankles in the sea breeze. Finnick wore a white tuxedo with a green bow tie. Tessa wore a gray dress, knee length, loose around the end, and Hunter wore a white suit with a brown bow tie. It was very oddly coordinated.

* * *

**5 Years After That; Finnick's POV**

"Primrose, come on its time to go to grandma and grandpa's." I told my daughter watching the holographic screen broadcasting Ceasar Flickerman. The man was 62, but this time his hair was a vibrant red. Primrose had long blond hair, and looked just like Hope's aunt Prim. We were just about to go to the train station to go to 12. We lived in a nice house overlooking the beach we got married on in 4. Mom had gone to twelve yesterday, but we decided, that the 7:00 PM train was too late for Prim. Prim finally got off the couch an toddled over to me, stumbling a few times. She was only two. I grabbed her by the underarms and swung her in a circle and then positioned her so I was carrying her. She had the cutest little giggle. Hope walked in, carrying a bag for Prim and her suitcase. "I could have carried that for you." I motioned to her bulging suitcase. "What is in there anyway?" I asked. "It's Tessa's birthday this weekend." She explained, and must have seen the shocked look on my face because she added, "don't worry I got one and said it was from you." She grabbed her suitcase by the handle and I opened the door for her with my free hand. I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it out the door, shutting and locking it on my way out. "Ready to go see Grandma and Grandpa?! And Aunt Tessa and Uncle Hunter?!" I asked excitedly to Prim. She giggled and nodded like a toddler. It was the the middle of summer and Prim was in a blue tank top and white shorts. Her hair was in two braids just like Primrose Everdeen's was in the pictures Katniss had. Prim Odair always had that toothy smile on her face that made her adorable. It was the middle of summer, and the train station was completely empty. Everyone comes to 4 for the summer, people don't leave it. I passed Prim over to Hope and grabbed Hope's bags. It was so cute when Hope and Prim played their everlasting game where they both tried to poke each others nose's. We boarded the train and I put our bags in the racks above our seats and sat down next to Hope. Prim managed to crawl her way from Hopes lap to mine. I smirked at Hope, but she just rolled her eyes at me. What could I say, Prim was a daddy's girl. Prim said "horsey!" and I knew that meant she wanted me do the horse game. I bounced my leg medium pace and sang "This is the way the lady rides, the lady rides, the lady rides, this is the way the lady rides on her way to town." Then I bounced my leg faster and sang "This is the way the gentleman rides, the gentleman rides, the gentleman rides, this is the way the gentleman rides on his way to town." When I started singing the next verse I waved her crazily, well for her, and sang "This is the way the cowboy rides, the cowboy rides, the cowboy rides, this is the way the cowboy rides on his way to town." On 'town' I dropped my leg and she slid down it like on a slide. She laughed that innocent toddler laugh and cried "Again, again!" We did that a few times, and let me tell you, the song gets really annoying. Eventually she got tired and started rubbing her eyes. I sat her on Hope's lap and grabbed her pink unicorn pillow from above us. I set it on my lap and let her lay down on the cushions to the right of me. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I wrapped my arm around Hope, who was on my left and said quietly "My two favorite ladies, right next to me." Hope kissed my cheek. "I love you, Hope Ember, and always will." I whispered into her ear through her hair. "I love you Finnick Lake, to the moon and back." She told me. She rested her head on my shoulder, but she fell asleep. Haha, I kept thinking in my immature mind that I had two girls sleeping with me.

* * *

**Hope's POV**

I woke up just as the train was pulling into the station at twelve. Prim was still asleep, and Finnick was reading a book, which was very odd considering he didn't like to read, well there is a first time for everything. He noticed the absence of my head on his shoulder and passed me a sleeping Prim so he could stand up and grab our luggage from the racks above us. The train came to a stop and Finnick lifted Prim off my lap and held her so her head was on his shoulder. I grabbed my suitcase and Prim's things, Finnick grabbed his and we walked out the open doors onto the platform. Finnick was always better at keeping Prim asleep when we were transporting her, so he kept her on the whole walk to my mom and dad's house. The house I grew up in. We rang the bell at the Victors Village house, and mom immediately came to the door. She pulled me into a big hug. "You're the first one here, besides Annie, she's just left for the platform to wait for everyone else. We just finished cleaning." Katniss said. "I missed you too." I replied while trying not to laugh. With all this commotion, we woke Prim up. She rubbed her eyes with her chubby toddler hands and started to squirm in her father's hands. Finnick set her down and she started to ran to my mom. I grabbed her and handed her to mom. Prim is prone to accidents while running, she fell down once and my mother picked her up. "Hey, little duck, I've missed you." Mom told her while kissing her on her forehead."miss you too gamma." Prim told her. Mom had this weird habit of calling her little duck, I think it's what she called her Prim. Then dad came to the door and I gave him a hug too. Mom passed Prim back to Finnick and he held her while I was saying hello to my dad. When I was done, Finnick quickly passed her to my dad so he could give my mom a hug. "miss you Gampa." Prim said to him in her little toddler voice. Dad smiled and said "I missed you too little duck." He then gave Prim back to me to hold while Finnick and him shared an awkward, and yet hilarious man hug. "What room are we staying in?" Finnick asked. "You choose, Annie chose the guest room with the twin bed, you could take the guest room with the king bed, or Hunter or Hope's old room." Katniss told him. He grabbed both suitcases and handed me Prim's bag. He lifted them and carried them up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Where do you want to sleep?" Finnick asked me. "The guest room with the king." I told him. "What about your old room?" He asked, confused. Usually I pick that one. "Because Prim is getting bigger and I don't think we can all fit in my bed. It's only a full." I explained. We had just set our stuff down and there was a door bell. Everyone else must be here. Finnick put Prim on the ground, but still held her hand, and we headed downstairs.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**After it All: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Finnick's POV:**

When we got downstairs, it was a whirl of hugs and hellos and 'I missed you'. I let go of Prim's hand, and she was lost in a sea of people. The people that came were Johanna, James, Tessa, Hunter, and Hunter's girlfriend Maysilee Hawthorne, Hope's mom seemed wary of her being here for some unknown reason. And of course my mom, who I said hello to last, since I see her practically everyday. Then I finally found Prim. Tessa was playing with her by the front door. "You should really watch your kid." Tessa said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and picked Prim up. I poked her nose and she poked mine. I laughed and brought her to the living room where everyone was chatting. Prim sat on my lap and played with my fingers while the adults (well parents to me, Hope, Hunter, and Tessa) talked. Prim was the only kid there, but she fit right in. I took the arm Prim wasn't playing with and wrapped it around Hope's shoulder. She subtly scooted closer to me. She still had that long, wavy, dark brown hair that she kept in a braid. She looked just like Katniss (and acted like her too sometimes) but her eyes, they were soft and loving like Peeta's. I, according to my mother, look just like my father did, with shiny golden hair and sea green eyes. "Daddy." Prim said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yes, sweetie." I answered while turning my attention to her. "I hungy." she told me. "Ok. What would you like." I asked her. "Fishy chips." she answered, her version of goldfish. I put her next to Hope, and Prim promptly climbed on her lap and started playing with her mother's braids. I ran up the stairs and grabbed one of the already-packed bags of gold fish for Prim, and a bottle of water for myself. I went back downstairs and gave Prim her goldfish. She told me "tank you" in her sweet little two year-old voice and started eating her food messily. She was to busy to bother to move, so she stayed on Hope's lap, but usually she moves to mine if she could. I opened my water and took a sip, and got ready to take another, but before I could, Hope grabbed the water out of my hand and took a sip. She handed it back to me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. Tessa whistled. I turned to Tessa and said, "Try doing that when you actually get a boyfriend." I told her and it wiped that smug look right off her face. Hope elbowed me and gave me a stop-that look. "I'm sorry, I had to." I said low enough so only she could hear. I noticed Peeta was gone and then he came in to announce that dinner was ready. We all stood up and Prim took my hand I led her to the dining room I set her in the high chair that the Mellark's never got rid of. She sat to the left of me and Hope sat to my right. Peeta made cheese-rolls, steak, and fresh, warm bread. I put some steak on my, Hope's, and Prim's plate, and started cutting Prim's into small pieces easy enough for her to chew. I broke off a piece of my cheese bread and gave it to her. I started eating, and flavors exploded in my mouth. I knew Peeta was a good cook, but this was outstanding. Everyone else seemed surprised too. Prim was already done with hers. "Do you want more, sweetie?" I asked her while laughing. She nodded vigorously, braids flying with her. "Point to what you want." I told her. She pointed to the cheese bread. I got a piece and split it in half. I gave her half and offered Hope the other half. Hope grabbed it, took a bite out of it and gave it back. "You have got to learn how to rip things." I told Hope. I stuffed the cheese bread in my mouth. "Did you like dinner, little duck?" Peeta asked. "Yummy." Prim answered, a mouth full of cheese bread. "Prim, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full." Hope told her. Prim swallow. "Sowwy, mommy." She told Hope. "It's ok, sweetie." Hope told Prim. Peeta left, but only to come back with fabulously decorated cupcakes. It was marble cake with buttercream icing and had little icing flowers in all different colors. I snagged three, one for me, one for Hope, and one for Prim. I put them on the little flowered napkins in front of them, and started to take off the little paper wrapping on Prim's. "No, Daddy." She told me. "Ok." I said and I took my hands off of it. I started working on my paper and stole glances at Prim trying to unwrap hers with her little chubby toddler fingers. When she finally got her paper off, everyone was done and all eyes were on her. Then she made the mistake of 'eating' it whole. Let's just say she ended up with an icing mustache. Hope, Katniss, and Annie all took pictures of that beauty, and Hunter and I nearly fell over laughing. I took a napkin and transformed it into a French curly-cue mustache. Hope got a few more pictures snapped but I eventually wiped it off. Prim looked confused. Hope showed her pictures of herself with and icing mustache and Prim gave a two year old giggle. Tessa then proclaimed an icing-mustache contest. It was Hope, Prim, and I on the green team, Katniss, Peeta, and Annie on the red team, and Tessa, Hunter, and Maysilee on the purple team. We decided with our green leftover icing from the cupcakes, we would make horseshoe style mustaches. I drew one on Hope, and accidentally shoved some up her nose, nah, I did that purposely. Then I put a mustache and goatee on Prim. And lastly, Hope drew mine. Hope pulled out her camera and asked Tessa, who was sporting a handlebar mustache along with the rest of the purple team, to take out picture with Hope and I standing on either side of Prim's high-chair. The red team won, they were wearing red pencil mustaches, no doubt drawn by Peeta. We wiped off the icing, and it was just then that I noticed Prim yawning. It was almost 9, I'm surprised she hasn't fallen asleep. "We are going to put Prim to bed." I said while picking her up. She hugged me tight and put her head on my shoulder. Hope and I took her upstairs and changed her into her pajamas. I got our her special unicorn pillow and she laid in the bed, which was like 6 times her size. I tucked her in and we were about to leave to go back downstairs when she said "sing" to Hope and I. I looked to Hope, her family was the family that sang, my mom never sang to me. Hope smile and sat on the edge of the bed and I sat next to her. She sang:

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

When Hope sang, it was like time stopped. She was like a siren. I ripped my gaze from Hope's eyes and looked at Prim. She was asleep. I grabbed Hope's hand and out the door. "Why don't you ever sing, you're amazing!" I told her. I stood across from her holding her hands in mine. I kissed her forehead. She stood there speechless for a while. "I-I-I uhhh," she stammered. "I get it." I said with a sigh. "It's not really your thing." I went downstairs, only to find myself being corraled back up, with everyone following. "What's happening?" Hope and I asked in unison. "It's dad again." Hunter said.

* * *

**Hope's POV:**

Finnick grabbed my hand and led me into our temporary bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind us. We turned around and saw Prim sitting up in bed. "Did we wake you up sweetie?" I asked. She nodded, braids flying. "I'm sorry" I turned on the light and sat by her. Finnick grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change, and I sang to her again.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe and here it's warm

And here the daisies guard you from every harm

And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Finnick peaked his head out the bathroom door. "And you said singing wasn't your thing." He said. I smile at him and got off the bed to grab my pajamas. Then we rotated. Finnick went to go read Prim a story and I went to go change. I heard Prim giggling at him. He must be making faces at her. She loves when he does that. Honestly, he is a better dad then I am mom. I came out of the bathroom and sat behind Prim. I grabbed a brush and took the rubber bands holding the her braids out. I gave her a different part, this time on the side and not down the middle, and started Dutch-braiding Prim's hair like Katniss wore in her hunger games. It was very small, seeing as her hair is very thin, but she look just like Katniss, but with blond hair. We heard another crash from downstairs. Dad's flashbacks scared me sometimes. Finnick turned the lights off and climbed back into bed. Prim snuggle close to him and he hugged her tight. "Your mommy and I love you very, very much." He said to Prim, but she was already asleep. Eventually Finnick and I fell asleep too, but the yelling and crashes from downstairs kept us up. All we could do was hold each other and wish for the best.

* * *

**Hey! So here is the second chapter, we hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling errors, I did not have a lot of time to edit this :'( but please remember that we are doing our best and trying to write and post very quickly for you guys. BTW we might be posting a Divergent fanfiction just to let you know, wink, wink. But anyways we might have the next chapter up tomorrow or if not over the weekend. So enjoy!**


	3. Don't be Afraid

**After it all: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hope's POV:**

I eventually fell asleep, but I don't think Finnick did. When I woke up, his eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. He was telling Prim a story when I woke up. "I'm going to take Prim and get breakfast. You try and get some sleep." I told him. I kissed his forehead and he sank beneath the blankets on the bed. I picked up Prim and took her downstairs. I could smell the biscuits, bacon, and eggs. I got a plate and filled it with everything. Then I got another plate and put everything but eggs on them. She is allergic to eggs. I took Prim and the plates to the table and sat down next to Tessa. "Would you like to watch Prim for the day?" I asked her. "Sure. Why?" She answered. "I have things to do." I told her. "Okay." She simply responded. Then I turned to Prim. "You're going to spend the day with aunt Tessa, okay?" I told her. She nodded and continued eating her food. After I was done, I filled a plate for Finnick, who was hopefully sleeping. I carried it upstairs and into our room. His back was facing the door, but his breathing was uneven. I set the plate down on the nightstand and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Something is bothering you." I said. He nodded, confirming it. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He just stared at me. "You can tell me." I told him. He sighed at said, "It's your dad. That was the second time he. . . changed, well, I'm afraid he is going to hurt Prim, or you." I climbed next to him and he wrapped his strong arms around me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. He smelled of salt, a scent that never really left him. I pulled away and noticed that his eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. He was asleep. I untangled myself from him and the sheets and walked out quietly shutting the door behind me. I went downstairs and almost ran into Tessa. She was carrying Prim. Prim poked my nose and I poked hers back. "Where are you going?" Tessa asked. I curtly answered "The woods." I walked out the front door and the heat blasted me in the face. I walked over the dry grass that covered the blackened earth made of ashes and stopped and the fence. I went through, just how my mom taught me and jogged into the shade of the trees. I looked up, to see if there were any birds worth shooting, and noticed the leaves. With the sun shining through them, there was always a dark spot.

Just like humans. We all have light and dark inside of us, it is the one we choose to act on that defines us. I walked over to a tree and felt inside an unused burrow for my bow and arrows. I snagged them and pulled them out. They weren't dusty. Someone, I think mom, had been using them. I threw my quiver over my shoulder and quickly moved to the river, where all the animals usually were, and today there were squirrels. I fired. I heard the arrow tip slice through the thin coating of eye I had just nailed. The squirrel went limp and slumped to the ground. I sat down on a fallen tree log and sang:

Down in the valley, the valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angels in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, dear, know I love you,

Angels in Heaven know I love you.

If you don't love me, love whom you please,

Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,

Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,

Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease.

Build me a castle, forty feet high;

So I can see her as she rides by,

As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,

So I can see her as she rides by.

Write me a letter,'Send it by mail,

Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,

Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,

Send it in care of Birmingham Jail

I don't know where I learned these songs. Mom never sang them to me. I heard a crunching noise. Someone else is in the woods today. I remember hearing that sound from those tapes we watched so long ago. It can't be. This can't be happening. He was miles away. Then something grabbed me from behind. I started thrashing around but it was no use. He was too strong. I stopped struggling and let my dad drag me away.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! No I'm kidding cliffhangers are not fun. Sorry that this is a short chapter. We have been very busy. On a totally unrelated note thank you guys so much for inspiring us and reviewing our stories. It helps us so much to know that you like our stories and it inspires us to write more. So we just want to say thank you guys. Oh ya and we promise to have the next chapter up by next Friday. Have a nice weekend!**


	4. It's okay

**After it All: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Finnick's POV:**

I was laying in my temporary bed thinking about what I had to do today. Hope was probably at a park or somewhere playing with Prim. I shut my eyes for a few minutes but could not seem to fall asleep. The breakfast Hope had put on the nightstand smelled so good and I hurriedly sat up. I grabbed it and the fork and wolfed it down like I hadn't eaten in 20 years. I looked at the clock. It was already half past ten. I climbed out of bed and wobbly walked down the stairs. "Hey, sleeping beauty is awake." my mom commented. "Haha very funny." I replied sarcastically. I looked around the room and saw Tessa playing with Prim and I noticed Peeta and Hope's absence. "Where is Peeta?" I asked. "He had another freak out, so Katniss calmed him and make him take a nap." Tessa told me. I took a breath ready to ask where Hope was, but Tessa said "Hope went out, she didn't tell me where she was going."

Oh no, I thought. I knew Hope would be at the woods shooting. Refugees from the war who had gone crazy lived in the woods. I rushed out the door, still in my pajamas, and bolted to the woods. I was stopped by the fence. I hopped over it and heard a scream. I knew it was Hope's. I kept running, running toward the scream. I broke the first row of trees and tripped on a fallen branch. I landed on my shoulder and rolled redundantly. I finally stopped and a patch of shade was right beside me. I heard a mix of muffled screams and crying. I stood and walked towards the clearing, catching glimpses of what was going on. When I finally made it into the clearing, Hope was tied to a tree, with a gag in her mouth and her leg was bent at an awkward, and probably unhealthy, angle. A woman was on the other side of the clearing, crouched on the ground, her back turned to me. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned and faced me with pointed teeth. "Can I help you?" She asked, a grin growing on her face. She looked familiar. Then a lightbulb clicked. It was Enobaria from the 75th Hunger Games. "Um, yes. I was wond-" and I swung an upper cut at her face. I hit her under the chin, snapping her head back and making her fall backward. She was out cold. I shrugged and hurried over to Hope. I undid the knots, always having a mysterious talent with knots, and took off Hope's gag. Tears were streaming down her face. "Shhh, shhh." I whispered to her. "It is ok." I reassured her. She took my hand and squeezed it hard, and I squeezed back. I sat down next to her and I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut tight. I couldn't blame her. She was just terrorized by a crazy person and now has a shattered leg. She lifted her head and I asked her, "Are you ready for me to pick you up?" She nodded. I kept my arm around her shoulders and slid my other arm under her knees, careful not to touch her bad leg. "One. . . . Two. . . . Three." On three I picked her up and she winced and let out a small cry of pain. "Did that hurt? I'm so sorry." I told her and she shut her eyes right again. We approached the fence, and I looked for a broken section I could walk through. I finally found one and got through, but it was clear she was in a great deal of pain. I finally got her to the district 12 hospital. A nurse met me there. "Hi, wha-" she stopped, in shock of Hope. "Come on, bring her in here." She told me, worry clear in her voice. The door was marked with ER standing for emergency room. The nurse shooed me out and shut the door as other nurses and a doctor went in. I rushed home, picked up Prim from a startled Tessa and left again without an explanation. Back to the hospital I went, this time with Prim in my arms. When I got back, I was allowed to go into Hope's room, and I found that she was asleep with her leg wrapped up and an IV in her arm. I sat in the chair by her bed and played with Prim. "Mommy?" Prim asked. "Shhh. Mommy is sleeping." I told her quietly. "Mommy is hurt." I added, erasing that curious look on her face. Prim eventually got bored, so I took her to the kids room, filled with toys and games and little picture books. Prim picked one up and brought it over to me. It read "The Giving Tree, by Shel Silverstein." Prim climbed onto my lap and I began reading to her one of my childhood favorites:

Once there was a tree

And she loved a little boy.

And every dat the boy would come

And he would gather her leaves

And make then into crowns and play king of the forest.

He would climb up her trunk

And swung from her branches

And eat apples.

And they would play hide-and-go-seek.

And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade.

And the boy loved the tree

And the tree was happy.

But time went by.

And the boy grew older.

And the tree was often alone.

Then one day the boy came to the tree and the tree said 'Come, Boy, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat apples and play in my shade and be happy'

'Im too big to climb and play,' the boy said.

'I want to buy things and have fun.

I want some money.

Can you give me some money?'

"I'm sorry," said the tree, "but I

have no money.

I have only leaves and apples.

Take my apples, Boy, and sell them in

the city. Then you will have money and

you will be happy."

And so the boy climbed up the

tree and gathered her apples

and carried them away.

And the tree was happy.

But the boy stayed away for a long time...

and the tree was sad.

And then one day the boy came back

and the tree shook with joy

and she said, "Come, Boy, climb up my trunk

and swing from my branches and be happy."

"I am too busy to climb trees," said the boy.

"I want a house to keep me warm," he said.

"I want a wife and I want children,

and so I need a house.

Can you give me a house ?"

" I have no house," said the tree.

"The forest is my house,

but you may cut off

my branches and build a

house. Then you will be happy."

And so the boy cut off her branches

and carried them away

to build his house.

And the tree was happy.

But the boy stayed away for a long time.

And when he came back,

the tree was so happy

she could hardly speak.

"Come, Boy," she whispered,

"come and play."

"I am too old and sad to play,"

said the boy.

"I want a boat that will

take me far away from here.

Can you give me a boat?"

"Cut down my trunk

and make a boat," said the tree.

"Then you can sail away...

and be happy."

And so the boy cut down her trunk

and made a boat and sailed away.

And the tree was happy

... but not really.

And after a long time

the boy came back again.

"I am sorry, Boy,"

said the tree," but I have nothing

left to give you -

My apples are gone."

"My teeth are too weak

for apples," said the boy.

"My branches are gone,"

said the tree. " You

cannot swing on them - "

"I am too old to swing

on branches," said the boy.

"My trunk is gone, " said the tree.

"You cannot climb - "

"I am too tired to climb" said the boy.

"I am sorry," sighed the tree.

"I wish that I could give you something...

but I have nothing left.

I am just an old stump.

I am sorry..."

"I don't need very much now," said the boy.

"just a quiet place to sit and rest.

I am very tired."

"Well," said the tree, straightening

herself up as much as she could,

"well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting

Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest."

And the boy did.

And the tree was happy.

I realized that I don't want Prim to grow up. I want her to stay young forever. I loved her and Hope, and our family was together and I was happy.

* * *

**Hey so this might be the last chapter :'( but we are not sure yet so if we do not post in the next month or so on this story you will know that we have finished. Hopefully there will be one last chapter (or 2 if I can persuade the other half of this partnership) but we will keep you posted if we do! Anyways sorry for the wait #sorrynotsorry #justkidding but seriously 6th grade is being mean like seriously I barley have time to edit and (lets say her name is pink haha) pink barley has time to write. UUUGGGGGHHH! WELL ANYWAYS ( WHY IS THE CAPS LOCK STILL ON!) make (fixed it) sure to read and review our other stories we will let you know about the Divergent fanfic!**


End file.
